Melting Point
by A113 Cowgirl
Summary: A oneshot collection with various Frostbite moments. Fluffiness guaranteed.
1. Frostbite Week Day 1: Procrastination

**This Collection will start with Frostbite week, but I will continue to update it periodically after the week is over. Each story is a oneshot and does not relate to any of the others. I came up with the prompts.**

* * *

**-Frostbite Week Day 1-**

**_Procrastination_**

They had a spark. They were both well aware of that. Though it had never been discussed or even mentioned, they knew it. And they _knew_ that they knew it. What they didn't know was what to do about it. If they were mortals, a courtship would consist of outings and movies and dinners, which may or may not lead to an in-depth relationship, followed by an engagement, a marriage, a few children and then growing old by one another's side reflecting on the life they had spent together. But mortality was something they had both lost centuries ago, and with it went nearly every aspect of a normal human life. Guardians don't work in offices or sit down for an evening meal. They work for the good of children and socialize with one another and only one another in their free time. As much as they both separately pondered it, a regular romance just didn't seem to fit snugly into that lifestyle anywhere.

After the defeat of Pitch, they spent the majority of their time in the company of one another. This brought a strange mixture of relief and stress to the pair- they wanted to be together physically, but when they were they just _wanted to be together. _For a period of time, they ignored it. All of it. The emotions, the challenges, the attention they were drawing from their fellow Guardians, everything. But the strange tension between the two was ever-obvious and never-ending. Every word they spoke seemed to be a simplification of what was _really_ on their minds.

Underneath his casual "_Do you mind if I hang out around here this evening?" _there was a glimmer of _"I want to spend time with you."_

And behind her lazy_ "Of course not. You won't be in my way."_ Was a hint of _"Thank God you do."_

They suppressed their longing to express themselves with compromised grins and glances at one another more frequently than a pair of simple friends would, and often were in closer proximity than they would pretend to intend.

Every day, they put up this front. Never a wall or an emotional barrier, just a front. An act. They subconsciously only planned to carry on this way until their shared confusion was resolved, but they found themselves doing nothing to solve it rather than spending nearly every waking hour together. It was an exhausting, maddening cycle.

They were very good at this performance and nearly had it down to a science. But every once in a while it would falter. Something affectionate would slip. Maybe it was the way she had been hovering so closely that night, frequently brushing her plumage against the material of his hoodie, that induced what would follow soon after. Or maybe it was the tone of voice he was speaking in- low and wispy and so quiet as if he intended for her to be the only one in the world to hear him. They were in her Palace, standing partially hunched over an ornate tabletop that had the blueprints to her tooth-storing rooms unrolled on it's surface. She wasn't quite sure if she had asked him to help her find a way to make the storage more secure because she honestly was stumped, or to give him a reason to stay longer into the early evening.

"See, maybe if they were only accessible by the fairies, through small tunnels or whatever, they'd be more protected." He said, his right elbow propped on the table and supported his weight while his left hung at his side, where Tooth hovered a few inches from the ground.  
"Yeah, that could work. But then I wouldn't be able to get to them without the help of a fairy." She replied, keeping her eyes on the paper. She spoke softly and contently, and it was odd for Jack to see her so laid-back. Nine times out of ten, she was always buzzing about- either chattering to her workers or babbling happily to anyone that would listen about whatever was on her mind. But he had begun to take notice that when they were in private she slowed down and relaxed. Her movements weren't as quick and her voice was more melodic. More often than not he found himself growing somewhat addicted to this side of her, subconsciously craving to unlock it whenever he could.

"Well if you expanded the storage rooms, you could fit more intricate teeth-cubbies in them." He kindly suggested.

"Ohh, I like it. Although, that may knock out some living space." She thought aloud, staring holes into the paper and perhaps drifting slightly closer to his form. He casually crossed one leg over the other.

"Maybe you could sacrifice some of the empty space between structures instead."

As he spoke his cool fingertips found her petite hand dangling near his. He didn't break in conversation as he slowly and delicately wound his fingers into hers, as if he was doing it absentmindedly or out of boredom. They both still directing their gazes at nothing but the paper like nothing was out of the ordinary.

She nodded. "Yea, I like that idea." She said with no quiver in her voice, to her own shock.

Though she couldn't see it, his smile was obvious in his voice. "Good, me too." They stood in silence for a few moments, thinking of nothing but the tranquility of the moment while he slowly rubbed cold patterns onto the skin of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

So maybe they could evade the topic of what comes next for a bit longer, as long as they were able to keep up what they had going now.

* * *

_Stay tuned for another oneshot for tomorrow! Drop review, and I do take requests/appreciate suggestions! _

_~Bonnie Dawn Marion_


	2. Frostbite Week Day 2: Official

**-Frostbite Week Day 2-**

**_Official_**

* * *

"Sooooo… _you_ and The _Tooth Fairy_?" The bright-eyed Jamie eagerly questioned Jack. He was perched on his bed with Jack on his dresser, staff in hand. He and Tooth had dropped by the boy's house for a visit after his parents had retired to bed for the night. They had been there for nearly two hours, exchanging stories and confirming the numerous myths Jamie rattled at them.

Jack laughed under his breath, sparing a glance out the window, where Tooth had excused herself to take the report from her fairies on the night's tooth harvest. He looked back to Jamie, who had obviously picked up on the vibe between the two that evening.

"What about us?" Although he knew exactly what he was getting at. Jamie wasn't discouraged by his evading the topic.

"You know! Is she your _girlfriend_?" He giddily teased, loving the feeling that he had the upper hand over Jack. Though he hated that specific term because it sounded so utterly human, he decided to confirm this myth too.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Actually just this morning we were talking about it and I asked her a few questions, and I dunno, I guess we became, uh, official." He happily confessed, albeit quietly as to not let the words grace her ears outside.

Jamie shook his head in content disbelief. "Wow. Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy falling in love. Now _THAT'S_ something they don't include in the storybooks." He mused smile his lopsided smile. Jack chuckled at the child's amusement.

"You don't say? Hm, I thought we'd've had our own series by now." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"You're pretty lucky. Tooth's prettier than any of the girls at my school." He added. Jack nodded.

"Yea, Tooth's… Tooth's a pretty awesome gal." He responded, turning to look out the window where the oblivious Tooth was still chattering away to her fairies. Jamie caught the way he gazed at her and giggled to himself. It was quite a sight for him to see the carefree Jack Frost look so humbled as he admired the girl outside.

But suddenly she turned and darted back into the room, catching Jack's stare as she did so, but ignored it.

"Well, Jack, what do you say we stop annoying this poor boy and let him get some sleep?" he suggested. Jamie's face fell at the thought of their departure.

"Aww, you guys don't have to go yet!" He nearly whined, but with good nature.

"Aw, but sweetie, you have school tomorrow! We'll be back soon, I promise." She comforted him as she turned down his comforter for him to get under.

"She's right. G'night, kid. Thanks for letting us hang around here." Jack said. As per their new tradition, Jamie launched forward and hugged him around the waist before crawling under his sheets.

"See ya Jack! If you're bored tomorrow you could give us a snow day! Y'know, if you want." Jack chuckled.

"In May? That may be pushing it." He chided.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time!" Jack put a hand on the windowsill, ready to depart, but turned to see Tooth bear him her farewell.

"Alright, goodnight Jamie. Sleep well." Tooth cooed as she tucked him in and kissed his cheek before turning to follow Jack. Only Jamie saw the way Jack's grin suddenly faltered.

"G-goodnight guys. Thanks for visiting! And, uh, good luck!" He shouted at them with his youthful innocence before they flew to his rooftop.

"Well, that certainly was fun!" Tooth happily exclaimed when they landed. It suddenly came to her mind that this was their first time being alone together since this morning.

"I'll say. And a little exhausting." He agreed and took a few steps closer to her form. She examined his facial expression and tone for a moment.

"Hey, what's the moony look for?" She asked gently, although she knew nothing serious was at hand.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just… well, a little envious of Jamie, I'll admit." He said with quiet confidence.

She almost asked him what he meant before she realized what she had done in the process of tucking him in, and just what Jack was referencing. So with a lightweight smile she drifted closer and put her palms on the tops of his shoulders, bestowing a long, lingering kiss on his cheek. He arms wound up on her waist and she could feel the skin on his face tighten under her lips when he smiled so broadly. She pulled back just far enough to see him, ending the kiss with a comical sound effect. He smiled back at her and put his forehead to hers.

"Plenty more where that came from." She whispered.

"Good to know." He replied. They remained in one another's arms for a few moments, whispering sentimental things and swaying oh so slightly.

"Well, the night is still young. What do you suggest we do with it?" She asked after a few minutes, leaving his embrace and taking to the air above her. He joined her.

"Hmm, how about a race to New York? I hear it's lovely this time of year." He answered.

"Ooh, a little friendly competition sounds great." She said flirtatiously. He flashed her favorite grin at her.

"Well then," He caught her waist with the crook of his staff and pulled her closer to peck her forehead. "You're on." And he was gone into the wind, leaving chilled air in his path. She laughed and darted after him.

Though they had been a couple all but in name until today, the validity of the relationship sure seemed to open few doors.

* * *

_**Sorry if Jamie is a tad OOC. I haven't had the opportunity to write him much yet, although I'd love to because he's adorable and I just want to raise him myself he's so precious ughh**_


	3. Frostbite Week Day 3: Confession

__**-Frostbite Week Day 3-**

_**Confession**_

* * *

She promised herself right from the start that she would let him be the one to make them something more, if that were to ever happen in the first place. After that horrendous, spur-of-the-moment hug she'd accidently forced upon him shortly before he'd taken his Guardian's oath she was left with the sickening feeling that he now knew _exactly_ how she felt about him, and he hadn't shared his feelings about her. She could handle humiliating herself once, but she'd do anything in her power to keep it from happening again. So she kept quiet. Did her best to keep her fingers out of his mouth. Keep her eyes off of his. Keep her hand off of his shoulder. She didn't want to drop any more hints than she already had.

But everyday, he'd show up, ready to spend the day with her, ready to push her to her limits of self control. As much effort as she put into distancing herself, he was sure trying to reel her back in. As if _that_ didn't bring a whole new level of confusion. All of this was unbeknown to him, of course. And one day, he'd accidently pulled her trigger. A few inconveniently arranged words by him that came out sounding halfway romantic, and she lost her internal game of tug-of war.

So with rushed hesitation she let her confession spill out in a tangled mess of words that she meant to be sincere, but came out somewhat frustratedly, as if she were cross with herself for having to admit them. He watched her at first with shock but then with flattered humbleness, amused by how she refused to make eye contact with him and fiddled with her fingers in her flustered rant. She spilled out compliments and explanations and rattled on about how sweet he was and how she'd always felt this way and how naturally charming he was and _good God_, those teeth…! Oh, but she knew how improper this was of her and she was so sorry for even bringing it up but she felt like it had to be said and she understands if this makes him uncomfortable and she knows she's being foolish...

But when her speech dwindled into silence like a pitcher of water pouring out the last of its contents before silencing, he beamed at her with a new kind of joy. Still she stared at the ground, looking rather guilty. He took notice of her ashamed expression and after relishing on what she had just told him for a moment, he broke the silence.

He collected her into his arms and hugged her meaningfully. After the initial shock, she was quick to melt into his cold embrace, winding her own petite arms around his middle.

"Tooth, have I ever told you you worry too much?"

* * *

_Sorry about the delay. I was going to post one yesterday but I came across this horrible Jack/Rapunzel post on tumblr and just got really discouraged in my writing for like 24 hours because I despise "Jackunzel."_


End file.
